1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for use in removing and attaching teeth to toothed articles such as the toothed blades, toothed buckets and the like of earth-moving or other equipment. Such blades and buckets have a plurality of removable teeth or caps attached by means of pins to shanks extending from the edge of such blades and buckets. The shanks and removable teeth each have formed therein pin-receiving bores which are aligned with each other when the tooth or cap is properly positioned on the shank.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,257, issued Oct. 22, 1991 to Freestone et al and entitled “Tool For Inserting And Removing Pin For Bucket Tooth”, discloses a tool for removing conventional flex pins from the shanks of equipment blades and buckets. This tool is currently commercially available under the trademark PIN-MASTER.